


until you

by spirithouse



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithouse/pseuds/spirithouse
Summary: BamBam was cute. He wasreally adorable.





	until you

BamBam was cute. He was _really_ _adorable_ when Jinyoung first met him, making his heart thud with a (perhaps concerningly) strong need to take care of him and baby him. It was probably the same kind of feeling Jaebum got whenever he saw kittens or Youngjae; the same way Jinyoung’s older sisters must have felt when he was born, and they couldn’t resist the urge to dote on him, dress him up like a doll, and always make him play the role of son whenever they played family. Jinyoung never treated BamBam exactly like those ways, but he wanted to protect him. He wanted to make sure BamBam had everything he needed and to come to Jinyoung with his wants and needs. 

 

Other people may have found BamBam’s easiness with leading out cheek kisses a bit odd or silly, but Jinyoung found the habit endearing. BamBam was charming in his own way, could win over anyone’s affections. With Jinyoung, all it took was an accented “ _ Hyung _ ” and big eyes and Jinyoung was kind of embarrassed with how easily he caved each time. 

 

Even as BamBam grew older, became an absolute pain and terror alongside Yugyeom that sometimes Jinyoung found himself plotting both boys’ disappearances---

 

Even as BamBam stopped giving out his cheek kisses---

 

Even as he became more handsome---

 

(Some days BamBam would catch Jinyoung staring at him, silent, eyes unblinking. Before he could ask what was wrong, Jinyoung would kiss his cheek and then wander off to read a book.)

 

\---Jinyoung would always be weak for BamBam, and that was okay.


End file.
